


What They Don't Know Won't Hurt Them

by theguyabovemeisalright



Series: High School Origins AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Lindsay and Michael are just friends, M/M, Rating for mentioning Sexual Acts, Secret Relationship, mainly fluff, origin au, small amounts of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguyabovemeisalright/pseuds/theguyabovemeisalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knew from the start he was going to be the Beautiful Boy's Friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Don't Know Won't Hurt Them

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of the Joelay fic I did as a prompt from Tumblr. I loved writing it I had to do Michael and Gavin cause that fuels my love fire.

Michael and Gavin.

Gavin and Michael.

The two boys. No matter whose name you say, the second one always follows. They’ve been best friends from the day the two met. Joined at the hip, the two boys did everything together. From their first best friend, the first time they go to the theme park, the first time they broken a bone (Michael beating up on the bully Rob in second grade who was hurting Gavin, Gavin when he was ten and tried to walk across the monkey bars with his eyes closed trying to impress Michael on their first week of summer vacation after sixth grade), their first fight, first heartbreak (about each other but they’re not too observant so we’ll let it slide) to their first kiss, and their second, tenth, fiftieth, and soon they lost count and clothes together. But that’s later.

Michael was in first grade, the third week of school, and the second time he saw the first grader with crazy hair and beautiful (he learned how to spell the word yesterday) green eyes crying. The first time was this morning when handing the class attendance to the secretary in the main office, he looked over at the first grader crying in a plastic chair with a fifth grader with red hair who sat and comforted him.

Michael hated crying. It meant something is sad and Michael hates being sad. He hated it when his mom was sad, so he tried to be a good boy. But there are some mean boys. Michael doesn’t like mean boys so he becomes a mean boy. But his mom knows he tries. So he tries to make sad things happy. That’s how Michael had to come to explain to his mom and principal why he had to steal the secretaries flowers (like a bad boy) to give them to the crying first grader (like a good boy) before seeing how beautiful he looked and running away. Michael learned later that the boy was new, and scared, and didn’t have any friends. Michael knew he wanted to be the beautiful boy’s friend. (His mom will retell the story saying Michael proclaimed “I will be that beautiful boy’s boyfriend!”)

Michael knew now that stealing the secretaries’ flowers was a bad boy thing, but seeing the boy smile because Michael gave him flowers made him feel really happy all over and he wanted to see the boy smile again. So Michael found a small patch of yellow dandelions and yanked them all before running to the crying boy. Michael came up to the boy so fast, the boy almost forgot he was crying, staring wide eyed, he hiccupped as Michael looked cross at him.

Eyeing the first grader, Michael clenched his eyes and thrust the yellow flowers into the boy’s arms, all the while screaming “My name is Michael I brought you flowers again please don’t cry I want to be your friend!” (To which the recess guard swears up and down she heard Michael say “Boyfriend” instead of “Friend” but again, no one corrected him at the time)

Michael waited in tense silence until he felt small hands grab the flowers and happy giggling. Michael looked up to see the boy smiling a big toothy grin.

He held out his friend hand towards Michael. “M’name’s Gavin. Nice to meet you Michael.” And whether it was the fact that Gavin was young, or of his accent, Michael become more like “Micool”. But Michael didn’t mind. In fact, he loved anything that came out of Gavin’s mouth. (There are still times where Gavin will pronounce it with more of an American accent, but sometimes, when he’s being cheeky, he’ll jokingly call Michael “Micool”. Or the first time they made love, Gavin moaned “Micool” in such a beautiful way, Michael almost came then and there.)

Since then, Michael and Gavin went everywhere. To play on the playground, to go to the park on the weekends, to staying over at each other’s places, even on a school night. They helped each other all the time in middle school, and started to sleep in the same bed, cuddling with their hands intertwined after Gavin’s Dad dies in an accident in eighth grade.

Michael remembers the first time they had a “play-date” together. Michael’s Mom came to meet Gavvy’s Mom while Michael and Gavin played pirate in Gavin’s living room. After a few hours and numerous adventures for pirates and magic (“because magic is real ‘Micool’!” “Okay, Gavvy. Magic is real.”) Michael’s Mom brought them home and started to make dinner.

“Michael” Michael’s Mom started, sitting beside him at the kitchen table. “I just want you to know that Gavin and his big brother Jack are adopted. That’s why they both talk a little bit differently. Jack grew up in Texas and Gavin is from England! But you shouldn’t treat them differently because of that. Gavin is your friend no matter what.”

“I know, ma.” Michael said impassively, like everyone knows that. Michael was more interested in the fire truck Gavvy let him borrow.

“Oh, you do, young man?” His mom sat back, impressed with her ever changing boy.

“Yeah. Plus, I like the way Gavvy talks. He’s funny. It’s perfect.” Michael simply stated, like how the grass was green or the sky was blue, as he forced the truck into a race car he had and imitated explosions.

Of course, being so close to Gavin meant that he got to hang out with middle schoolers when he was still in elementary, and high schoolers when he was in middle school. Jack and Joel.

Despite being three years younger, Jack made sure to include his baby brother and Michael into anything he did. He took them to the arcade, the playground, the skate park. Until a lot of Jack’s friends stopped wanting to hang out with “babies”. Joel was the only person who didn’t mind. Michael knew it was because Joel’s mom remarried when he was older so he has lots of younger step siblings that he helps take care of.

So the four of them hung out a lot, when Joel and Jack wanted to. Usually that meant going to the arcade or playing video games together.

Michael felt on top of the world when they got to high school. Upper classmen to help out whenever he wanted, and of course, his boi. Nothing could bring Michael down.

Except for Missy Hehn, sophomore year.

New to the school, she and Gavin had first hour Geology together while Michael had first hour boxing practice. By second hour chemistry, Gavin and Missy were smitten, and Michael was furious.

He thought it would always be him and Gavin. But now it’s _Gavin and Missy_ with just Michael.

Freshmen year Sex Ed taught him about different sexualities, and he knows that without a doubt he Loves Gavin. Sure he finds other people hot, but he knows that he is in Love with Gavin. So Michael gets really mad. Then Gavin tells Michael that he and Missy are going to the Homecoming Dance together, and they might kiss. Michael rages and yells at Gavin, not for the first time, but the first time he’s legitimately angry. So Gavin yells back. And they fight.

Gavin apologizes the next day, because he can’t be without his boy. Yet Michael knows that it’s his fault and he should be the one apologizing. But he doesn’t. Because Gavin will go to the dance with Missy Hehn and not him and it breaks his heart.

The night of the dance, and Gavin is miserable. He doesn’t know why he even hangs out with Missy anymore. They only thought that this one cartoon was cool, but that’s it. She wasn’t funny when she got angry. She never even said more than a few words to Gavin. They don’t sit and talk and laugh for hours like he does with Michael.

Missy leaves and Gavin’s fine. That actually makes him feel better when she breaks it off with him. She says she’s lucky she didn’t kiss him, and Gavin agrees. He goes to pull out his cell phone to call Michael and to climb up his window and play video games together. He goes to call but then he sees Michael walking into the dance with the cute red head from math class. Lindsay. She was always so nice and funny, not like Michael, and she really likes cats.

Gavin’s stunned, and he and Michael lock eyes. For the first time since the first grade, Gavin started to cry.

Embarrassed, he rushed past Michael and the girl and runs outside for some fresh air because _why did the room become so hot??_ While he was kneeling on the ground, Michael came up beside him. And after a few minutes in silence, they stand and walk to Michael’s house, who lives next door to Geoff Ramsey, Jack’s friend and their alcohol guy.  
They get a bottle and they drink and play Mario Kart, drink and play Super Smash Bros., drink and talk, drink, drink and laugh, until Gavin’s drunk and crying and Michael asks if he could kiss him and Gavin says yes, please, yes. Soon, they’re in Michael’s bed, still in their dress shirts, giggling drunkenly and placing lovingly kisses wherever they can reach.

It becomes a habit after that. They find ways to get drunk so they have an excuse to kiss each other and whisper loving things to each other in the dark without any stares or questions (from strangers and each other). Soon they stopped drinking alcohol when they kissed (only when they have privacy. In public they pretend to get drunk.) Until Gavin came to him about their virginity, because they knew that they were both inexperienced and Gavin didn’t want to be anymore. So Michael busted out a bottle from his stash and both boys pretended to drink before they started kissing and taking their pants off.

It was another ritual they started. Pretend to be drunk so they can touch and love each other. At parties they drink tap water they get from the bathroom sink on the sly, pretend to get fucking hammered, then find themselves in a corner kissing hungrily, a small closet, hot and with their mouths on each other’s cocks, or in a spare bedroom, sober, laughing and sharing loving kisses and whispers of I love you’s.

Middle of junior year, with their not so foolproof plan, came a new kid. Ray.

And boy, did he and Michael click. Michael considered Ray one of his best friends (second only to Gavin of course). Ray hung out with them all the time. Which meant less handholding, less secret kisses, and less Michael time. And Gavin was the only one who seemed to be bothered.

Whenever he would ask Michael to come hang out, because he hasn’t kissed his Michael in a long time, Ray would show up in tow with Michael. Or when Gavin would sneak over to Michael’s house because he hasn’t had _his_ Michael in a long time, Ray will already be there, cruising through a level in some game while Michael plays on his DS.

And the one time Gavin accidentally said I love you to Michael in front of Ray, Michael just mused his hair and said “Yeah, but I love Ray more so.” And Gavin got his heart broken.

Gavin wasn’t there when Ray said he started to work a part-time job for some extra cash for the new Xbox console. He didn’t want to be there when Michael came over that night because he missed his Gavvy-Wavvy. They fought that night.

A week later, Ray came in his grocery smock and told Gavin that he and Michael are just friends, and he’s sorry that it seems like he came in between them, and then told Gavin how Michael “only talks about Gavin and every other word out of his mouth is Gavin. It’s painfully obvious that he likes you man. I don’t know why he tries to hide it.”

That night, Michael crawls into Gavin’s bed and holds him close and apologizes for everything, and Gavin and Michael fall asleep with smiles on their faces once more.

It was their last week of junior year, and unfortunately, Ray had to work the last night of Junior Year. The start of summer!

Since they were taking all of their end of year tests, Ray was picking up more hours so he didn’t have the chance to meet Gavin’s mysteriously and super awesome older brother. And his friends Joel, Geoff, Griffon, and Ryan. They all came back from college and wanted to hang out all during summer.

Ray was too preoccupied to remember anyone’s names. Mainly because he didn’t care and because he was working and studying whenever he could.

“So, twerps.” Joel said as he flung his bag into Gavin’s house like he lived there, which isn’t far from the truth. He leaned against Gavin while Michael tried to finish a level in a video game. “Anything exciting the last night of Junior Year?”

“Nah. We might go to a house party a few miles up the road.” Gavin said as he tried to study for his Physics final.

“What was that, young man?” Gavin’s mom called from the kitchen where she was busy smothering Jack with kisses and cookies before walking into the living to continue the assault jokingly on Joel.

“Nothing Mum.” Gavin automatically replied as he never took his eyes off the page in front of him.

“Now I don’t want you going to a house party on your own.” His mother chastised while Jack and Joel were stuffing their face with homemade cookies.

“Awe Mum!” Gavin whined. “U-uh, Jack and Joel will go with us! It’ll be fine then, yeah?”

Gavin, Jack and their mom ignored the way Michael started hitting Gavin lightly saying “No” and Joel, with a mouth full of cookie, shaking his head frantically.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. We got nothing planned for that night,” Jack replied.

“Well, then I don’t see a problem with that I suppose.”

Again, all ignored the way that Michael and Joel both collectively groaned.

“Goddammit Grabbin.” Michael growled out, now slamming his fingers into the controller.

Friday night comes, and Michael and Gavin are back in the bathroom, replacing the cheap beer Kelly Lannis got with crappier tap water.

“I can’t believe you fucking invited your fucking brother and his friend.” Michael grumbled as he watched Gavin fill his cup.

Gavin scoffed and turned the tap off. He turned to Michael and invaded his space (something he’s been doing since the first grade) and placed a hand on Michael’s cheek. “You worry too much, love. They'll never find out. They'll think we're drunk. Relax, 'Micool'.” He murmured against Michael’s lips before instigating a quick and easy make-out session. He kissed Michael’s nose before flinging the door open and tauntingly shake his ass in front of Michael.

Michael laughed and pushed Gavin into the living room where the music was blasted and all he could feel was the beat and Gavin’s ass grinding into his crotch. They didn’t even pretend to drink the crap water before they were making out and slowly grinding into each other before Joel threw a stuffed animal at their faces.

That prompt Michael to tackle Jack, like he did was he was younger and just wanted to rough house with hurting Gavin. Joel and Gavin were in the middle of a “gold fight” to which Michael and Jack learned long ago to stop it while they were ahead.

Michael dragged Gavin into a spare bedroom and proceeded to dry hump Gavin until he couldn’t say any more words that were used to annoy Michael.

After lazy make outs and an even lazier hand job, Jack burst in on them, proceeded to sit them down and say he’s okay with them, yet he’s over this party.

He says he sent Joel to get food and drinks and they were getting the gang together at Jack’s and Gavin’s so the three left. Since Joel drove them, they all ended up walking home. Jack in front, whistling cheerfully while Michael and Gavin walked slowly behind him, heads on each other’s shoulders and hands swinging, intertwined softly between them.

Soon everything was set up in Gavin’s basement and the first to arrive was Geoff and Griffon. Plan G (Gavin, Griffon, and Geoff’s team name) were sorting out what drinks they had and what they were anticipating from Joel, while Michael and Ryan looked over a new console game. Gavin says he’s going to invite Ray after he got done with work, followed immediately by a loud squawk and a loud wheeze of laughter from Geoff.

Jack and Ryan became invested in a RPG on Ryan’s PC, so the other four ignored them. And of course, when Gavin is around Geoff, something idiotic comes out of his mouth that makes Michael want to punch him or kiss him so he punches him, lightly though, and they start to wrestle while Geoff and Griffon looked on.

When Gavin had enough, he wanted Griffon and Geoff to race to the bottom of their beers when Joel, Ray, and Jack’s longtime crush Caiti walked in.

The party started working through the drinks and onto video games. Michael was taking a breather after Ray destroyed him at Mario Kart, which was embarrassing because it was Michael’s game. He sat in one of those oversized bean bags he’d seen only at Gavin’s house and on infomercials. He felt a weight dropping itself onto the bag right beside him, shooting him up a bit and causing the room to spin a little bit before settling on a pair of beautiful green eyes.

Gavin laughed and kissed him sweetly, something they’ve done hundreds of times in private but never in public before resting his head on his chest and quietly talking to Michael. The act, done in front of all of their friends made Michael’s heart swell and his body fell warm all over, something that only happens with Gavin before leaning down and softly kissing the top of Gavin’s head. 

An hour or so later, they are curled up in each other, warm, yet not enough before something covers them and wakes Michael up minutely. He looks down to see Gavin’s face tucked into him, under the blanket and he hears his friends laugh in the background and all Michael wants is this. So he closes his eyes and breathes Gavin in and falls asleep.

The next morning, sunlight filters into the basement and Michael wakes up to the quiet murmurs of the news on the TV, along with Ray, Ryan and Geoff muttering softly as not to wake anyone. He tries to roll over but his arm is dead. He blinks open one eye to see that Gavin his using his arm as a pillow and there might be a little bit of drool on his arm but he doesn’t care. All he sees is Gavin’s bed head and hear him snoring softly beside him and he Loves Gavin.

He runs a hand softly on exposed skin at Gavin’s side from where his shirt rode up. And he Loves Gavin all over. Out of the corner of Michael’s eye he sees Ray, and he’s so happy Ray and Joel are definitely going to be a thing so he needs to break the moment. Because he’s Michael and that’s what he does. So he shoves Gavin off of the bean bag which causes everyone else to wake up. After laughing and calling Gavin a nerd, Michael gets up and brushes his teeth.

After a few hours of playing video games, Joel offers to leave and Ray goes with him.

Michael wants to sleep so he asks to go, but Caiti stops him and Gavin takes his hands secretly and Michael can’t say no.

Still tired, Michael drags Gavin up to his room, where they strip into their boxers and crawl into bed. Because it’s hot, and they are still tired and this is the happiest where they are. Wrapped up in each other, they talked, laughed, kissed and listened to the kids outside playing, the birds and animals in the trees, and each other’s heart beats and promises.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm actually really proud of this fic!
> 
> My tumblr is nin-jam and I love to hear your comments, concerns, and requests!!


End file.
